Paper Moon
by Moonyro
Summary: Yo tries to fix things for Yoshiko and herself. (AU)


AN/: An idea I had, supposed to be a shorter drabble, but I just kept writing and stuff. The setting may be something like the 40's, wish I worked more on it. I had The ink spots and Ella Fitztgerald's music as soundtrack while writing this, helps me to keep in mood.

The title is taken from Ella's song ''It's only a paper moon.''

Enjoy.

* * *

I feel my legs burning as I run, the soaked clothes stuck to my skin, I bury my face in the gray coat that Chika lend me, protecting me of the cold wind. I'm an idiot. Jumping like that from of the ship and straight into the ocean. And in this cold weather, what an idiot. But I'm no an idiot just for that, I'm an idiot because I stopped spending time with her, I'm an idiot I failed to see Yoshiko's excitement when she invited me to her debut in the city's theater. I'm and idiot because I rejected her invitation. I'm an idiot because I failed to see Yoshiko's disappointment and anger in her face. I'm an idiot for choosing something that, right now, I'm not that fond of, over my long-time girlfriend. I dare say, the love of my life.

I regretted my decision though, that's why I jumped.

Seeing the wharf growing distant, where my two best friends stood watching me leave, made my insides churn. I said my goodbyes to the rest of my group of friends before getting on the ship, they had already leave to help Yoshiko with her stage. The thing is, Yoshiko didn't came with them, and I wasn't surprised, we had a fight a few week ago after all, and we haven't talk since then. All the frustration that Yoshiko was holding back over the past few months finally escaped when they broke free from their restrains, her accusations of time and love hit me like a punch in the gut. I never realized how I made Yoshiko feel.

The expression on Riko and Chika's faces when I made my way up to the wharf were priceless, they looked worried at first, then burst out laughing as I stood quivering with my clothes dripping wet. I, too, laughed, feeling lighthearted.

''Told you!'' said Chika. ''I told you, Riko! she was going to come back.''

Riko sighed, and gave me a smile, ''I know, I know, but I didn't expect that she was going to jump like that.''

''You know her, she's acts before thinking.''

''Guys,'' I said giggling, ''don't talk about someone in front of 'em.''

Chika laughed and patted me in the back, she took of her coat and put it over my shoulder, ''You're going to see her?''

I nodded, ''I want to see her as soon as possible.''

''The play starts in two hours, I think you can make it in time,'' said Riko.

''I hope so, or I won't forgive myself.'' They both nodded in understanding and I started running as fast as I could.

I make my way through a wave of people, cursing here and there. I saw a flower shop and I approached, absentmindedly I brought my hand to one of the pockets in the coat, there was Chika's wallet. I apologize stifling a giggle and borrowing some money. I buy a bouquet, thanking the woman in charge I step out and return to my race.

Getting there takes me about forty minutes, I'm out of breath and sweat runs down my face. The signs of closed on the door doesn't stop me from getting in. Inside the theater rows of seats point down to the stage, as I approach I start to hear faint cheers and laughter in the backstage. I shyly peek from a corner and see everyone sitting in a table eating, but Yoshiko isn't with them.

Mari is the first one to notice me, she looks my way with surprise all over her face, Dia and Hanamaru follow suit making the same expression before the rest of the group joins them. An awkward amount of seconds passes before a word is said. And of course, the first to talk is Mari, whom gets up and runs towards me pulling me in a tight hug.

''Yo! What are you doing here?''

I giggle, struggling to talk, ''Doing what I should have done before.''

Everyone gather around me, playfully scolding me. I look around to search for a periwinkle haired girl but she's nowhere to be seen.

''Where's Yoshiko?'' I ask.

''In the dressing room, she was nervous and needed time to calm down.''

I breath heavily before I see a mischievous expression on Mari's face, I feel five pairs of hands grab me, I yelp in surprise as they lift me and take me to a door, ''Go get her,'' they say and I have to laugh because if I don't then I'll explode of the myriad of emotions inside me.

I stare dully at the entrance, my heart is drumming in my chest and I can feel the blood beating in my ears. My shaky hands reaches for the door and this opens without any resistance, there I see her, sitting in front of a mirror, with her head in her hands. She hasn't change yet, her black dress is over another seat.

''I said I need time,'' she says in a irritate tone, ''please get ou-'' She stops when she notices me, her eyes widens and her jaw drops. ''Y-yo...''

I smile and wave as I walk closer to her, she suddenly jumps from her seat and retreats backwards, ''W-why - Why are you here?!''

I feel my face stretching as my smile widens, I've never felt this happy since the day we started dating, ''To see your performance, what else?'' I say as I present the bouquet of torn off, wrinkled flowers. I laugh awkwardly and feel my face heating up as she stares dumbly at the disheveled bouquet. After what felt like hours, Yoshiko's face contorts into a pained expression, she quickly tries to cover it but it's futile as she break down wiping her face.

I quickly reach her side, taking her hands with my own, I kiss her forehead and take her to the closest seat. That's when I notice the tears falling from my chin, well, fuck, I can't stop it. I hug her tightly as I whisper a ton of apologies. I feel her arms rounding my back and grasping tightly against the leather. The bouquet falls forgotten on a seat nearby as we stand there holding each other.

Eventually we separate, but I make sure to keep our hands connected. Yoshiko doesn't look at me, instead she keeps her gaze on the floor. It's been a while since we held each other like this and I'm not sure if I could ever survive being apart from her. God, how I've missed this kind of warmth for months now, the one that makes you can only feel with your beloved one.

I'm really stupid.

''Yoshiko,'' I say, ''look at me?''

She raises her head in such unsure way that makes my chest clench. I bring my hand to cup her cheek and she leans into it, I caress her with my thumb and she stares me expectantly. I guess old habits never banish, but I'm not the one complaining. I bend a little to reach for her lips, Yoshiko closes her eyes when I capture her upper lip and suck gently, I feel the hot air when she exhales nervously through her nose. I pull away making our lips smack, another sound I missed dearly. That's when I feel Yoshiko jumping over me, I fall on my butt to the velvety carpet and she straddles me, she tries to retaliate trying to claim my upper lip, but her momentum makes our teeth clash. Yoshiko backs away covering her mouth in pain, I, too, cover my mouth and lay on the ground.

''S-sorry,'' she sounds in the verge of tears again. ''I didn't mean to-''

I laugh stifling my voice with my hands, ''That's sooo like you.'' I look at her and bring my hands upwards bringing her to me. She rests her head on my chest, I pat her head lovingly. Eventually our breath evens and we stand up. She wipes her clothes and looks at my face, I can tell she's holding back a giggle.

''Look at you,'' she says getting close to me, taking off the coat and straightening up my shirt, she passes her hands through my hair and I have hold back the urges to purr at her touch. ''You're a mess, what were you doing, swimming with your clothes on?''

''W-well, actually...'' I look at myself in one of the mirrors, my shirt is wrinkled, my pants are stuck against my legs, and my hair is everything but tidy.

''You're incorrigible,'' she whispers with a distant look on her face. She sighs and looks at her side, ''We... we're both incorrigible.''

I interlock our fingers, ''I'll make sure to do things right this time, Yoshiko, forgive me for all the pain I've caused you.''

''You idiot,'' she said, her voice breaking and tears accumulating on her eyes, she grabs me from the collar of my shirt and brings me down to another kiss, this time, doing it right.

Nothing feels wrong anymore

Perhaps, sailing to America now seems like a bad idea. Not that I'm complaining. Not when I have her in my arms.


End file.
